Binders based on modified epoxy resin-amine adducts are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,516, corresponding to DE-OS 36 28 121 A1. In comparison with pure acrylate binders, the products prepared according to the patent when applied as films and baked have an improved resistance to corrosion. However, other properties of the films, such as the UV resistance, the weathering resistance, or the alkali resistance of washing machine coatings, while adequate for many applications, are not as good as desired.